


冰啤酒 Iced Beer

by AllisonMiller



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMiller/pseuds/AllisonMiller
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 5





	冰啤酒 Iced Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://www.plurk.com/owo111677](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.plurk.com%2Fowo111677).



身為樂團的一份子，寫歌、發專輯再巡迴似乎是再平常不過的循環，即使玩音樂這麼久了，Corey還是能夠充分享受每一個階段，當然，也包含了他現在正面臨的瓶頸期。

創作對於Corey來說，是種自己也解釋不清的歷程。和團裡的大夥們一起，或是獨自一人；在巡演的拖車上，或是在他自己的住處；也可能是在他們的工作室內，或是在他常光顧的那間酒吧裡。寫歌不關乎他當時和誰身在何處，他一直都認為，這更是關乎於他如何看待身邊的事物。

寫歌不單是需要靈感的眷顧，有時候也是需要適時地放鬆，Corey卡詞或是想不出下一段旋律的時候總會這樣告訴自己。他拿出手機發了條訊息，和另一頭的人交談了一陣子就將手機丟上床。

一個小時之後，門鈴響起，原本坐在沙發上十指交握的Corey嘴角漾起笑。

「快進來吧。」Corey打開門後直接側開身，門外的人也沒費心寒暄。

「我看不出來你所謂的緊急在哪。」Jim直走向沙發，手中提的袋子隨意放在桌上，一手跨撐在沙發上頭，他看著關上門後走向自己的Corey這麼說，Corey笑了，Jim隨後也笑了。

「別這樣嘛，你不也剛好在附近？」Corey坐在Jim左邊，他向後靠並盤起腿，身子陷進沙發裡。  
「是啊，車程將近一小時的附近。」Corey又笑了。

「我們好一陣子沒聚了。」Corey慢慢地眨眼，樣子像是在想著甚麼。Jim伸手越過桌把袋子拿過來，丟進Corey腿間。

「總之你要的東西我買來了。」Jim邊說邊環顧了四周，Corey到底幾天沒出門了，到處都是外賣吃剩的包裝，想到這Jim不自覺皺了眉頭。

「喔謝啦。」Corey撐開袋口並抖了抖，確認裡面的零食和冰啤酒就心滿意足地放下。

「我說Corey，你該不會只是懶得出門才把我叫來吧。」Jim把身子轉向Corey，用有些嚴肅的口吻問著。

「我怎麼會這樣呢，你真讓我傷心，想找兄弟來家裡一起找點樂子也不行嗎？」Corey誇張地讓肩膀垮下並充滿玩心地噘嘴，Jim裝不了正經還是笑出了聲，用手推了推Corey的肩頭。

「好啦，好啦，說不過你，那你想現在幹嘛？」

「看電影吧，我有些很棒的片，總是想說要找時間跟你一起看。」Corey離開沙發到電視前翻找著DVD，邊問Jim對哪個比較興趣。

「電影你選吧，我想拿點喝的，你冰箱裡應該還有喝的吧。」Jim起身走向廚房，回來的時候帶了一杯冰水，此時Corey已經準備就緒只等Jim坐好就可以開始了。

Jim順手關上燈，坐回Corey旁邊之後電影就開始了，刺激和懸疑搭配得恰到好處，完全是Jim會喜歡的電影，但其中對於主角的心理刻劃的處理之細膩，讓Jim不難理解為甚麼Corey會推薦。

跟著劇情邊讚嘆邊深深著迷，Jim覺得他已經很久沒有因為一部電影如此投入了，反觀Corey，相對於Jim的專注，他卻有點坐不住，倒也不是電影的問題，電影很棒，是他自己的問題，明明叫Jim來是想讓自己從寫歌的事暫時脫離，卻反而更加心神不寧了。

Corey向Jim那邊倒，頭靠上他的肩膀。  
「怎麼了？你不舒服？」Jim微微轉頭，但視線仍固定在螢幕上，他用氣音小聲地問，但Corey沒有什麼反應。

Jim想轉過頭去確定Corey沒事，但在那之前Corey的左手就搭上Jim的右肩，把他拉向自己並將頭抬起靠上，沒有人張開嘴巴，兩個人都像是青澀的少年般，只是唇貼著唇。

這個吻很快就結束了，卻感覺相當漫長。Jim什麼也沒說，而Corey只是將頭埋進Jim的肩窩，將下巴靠上肩，手親暱地環上Jim的脖子。

「我很想你。」電影仍舊放映著，一切卻都像是台下無人的獨角戲。兩人之間安靜了幾分鐘，Corey才小聲地說出這句話，和他的氣息混在一塊，全襲上Jim的耳際。

「嘿...我在這。」Jim將手放上Corey的後腦，順了順他的頭髮，將頭別向一側並在他的額頭留下一吻。這樣的低潮是Jim不曾見過的，對方今天的話也少得反常，他不由地擔心起來。

「來做吧，現在。」Jim本來以為是自己聽錯，但Corey再次吻上自己，而且是更大程度的，張開嘴巴的，舌頭交纏的，充滿慾望的吻。

兩人的呼吸都因此變得有些紊亂，Corey試圖解開Jim的褲頭，然而Jim壓上他的手，他看著Corey看向自己。

「你確定嗎。」他沒有直接拒絕Corey，他只是，想確定Corey真的想要這個。另一個人點點頭，然後彎下腰，只有播映中的電影所透出來的微微螢光照在他努力吞吐的臉上，黑暗中原本只有角色的對話聲，卻逐漸多了厚重的喘息偶爾伴隨著水聲。

看著Corey在身下，溫熱的口腔包覆著自己，舌尖熟練地刺激著前端，再盡可能地含入全部，就算底到喉嚨深處、引起吞嚥反應也不在意，Jim覺得有些心疼，卻也覺得該死的舒服。

Jim的呼吸變得急促，不想就這樣射出來的Jim本來想將Corey拉起來，Corey則剛好在此時將頭抬起，卻不是為了結束。他下了沙發，坐到Jim面前的地上，又再次含進他的硬挺。一手環著Jim的腰，一手慢慢滑進他的上衣內，輕撫著他的腹部。

不妙，再這樣下去真的會射，只見Corey沒有緩下動作的跡象，Jim覺得自己就快忍不住了，他伸出雙手捧起Corey的臉，並且將對方拉靠近自己，接手著下一個深吻的主導權。

Jim讓Corey回到沙發上，雙膝放在自己大腿側跪著。他們依舊吻著彼此，而Corey只是將雙手放上Jim的肩膀，盡可能地挺直上身。這次換Jim褪下Corey的長褲，他圈起彼此的性器開始一陣套弄，對於Corey格外敏感的前端他也總是特別照顧。

他的另一手向Corey的後面伸去，細微的呻吟開始藏不住地從他的唇間溢出。Jim從一旁矮桌的抽屜裡拿出潤滑劑，倒了一點出來。碰上皮膚時冰涼的感覺讓Corey不禁輕顫，隨著加入的手指漸多，也讓電影的對白被蓋過，變得難以辨認。

「快點，已經可以了...」許久沒做Jim本來想做足準備，不想讓Corey受傷，對方在自己耳邊的催促卻也讓這份念頭有些動搖。Corey自顧自地扶著Jim的陰莖，覺得握在手裡比什麼都還燙，他覺得全身都好燙。跟演出的時候不一樣，雖然同樣刺激著感官，燒上身體的卻不是火，而是兩人相互渴求的慾望。

Corey試著要自己坐下去，但還是太過勉強了。Jim吻上他的鎖骨，試著讓他浮躁的情緒穩定下來，接著再慢慢地，一次一點地，將全部埋進Corey體內。似乎是不想認輸，Corey在還沒適應體內的異物感之前就急著動起腰來，惹得Jim也按耐不住，環住Corey就是一陣抽插。

他隔著衣服咬上Corey的乳頭，在T恤上留下水痕更將喊叫聲逼出Corey口中。一下子腰桿一軟，Corey整個人重心不穩地倒進Jim的懷中，他抱著他，下身依舊動作。

Corey覺得Jim放在自己臀部的手每一次都把他按得更深，他也覺得逐漸沒有力氣撐起身子的自己，只能任憑呻吟和髒話從嘴中被一次次撞出。Corey開始吻起Jim的頸側、臉頰，然後再次深吻。不成調的碎音一再自空隙流瀉，他只希望可以止住那些不堪入耳的聲音。

Jim覺得現在的Corey實在是他媽的性感，他將手伸上他的背脊，固定似的更加用力挺入，兩人緊密地交纏。禁不起衝撞，Corey咬上Jim的唇，鐵鏽味自兩人口中散開。電影結束了，客廳只剩下Corey逐漸拉高的喊叫，因為快感及痛楚揉合而不曾減少的髒字，和兩副肉體向彼此索求的激烈碰撞聲。

Jim知道Corey快到了，他覺得自己也是。他再次握上Corey貼在自己腹部的陰莖，在對方配合著他下身的挺進時呼應似地套弄著。最後Corey在Jim的注視下，氣息混成一團，額頭抵著額頭，高喊著射在對方的衣服上，接著抱著Jim癱軟進他懷中。不久Jim也在一聲低吼後射進Corey體內。

兩人再次交換一個吻，Corey卻沒打算起身，抱著Jim維持在插入的姿勢，就只是蹭著Jim，鬍渣有些刺人。

「你要我抱你去浴室還是...」句子還沒完成Corey就起身，腳放上地毯的悶聲一步一步漸遠，這是他家，就算一片黑暗他也知道浴室在哪，即使如此Jim還是去牆邊將燈打開。

地上散落著衣物，延伸至浴室門口，Jim將它們撿起和自己的丟進洗衣機內，接著走進浴室。他看向坐在浴缸內的Corey，才發現對方眼睛有點紅。Jim問是不是剛才做得不舒服，Corey笑著說不是，他叫Jim也進來浴缸裡，Jim照做了，雖然浴缸明顯不夠兩個成年男子使用。清洗完之後Jim借用了Corey的浴袍，兩人來到臥室，雙雙坐上床沿。

「說吧，你到底怎麼了。」Jim沒有看著Corey，也沒有催促他回答，但就是等著他的答案。Corey有很長一段時間沒說一句話，然後Jim聽到Corey躺下，他轉過身看著他。

「我感覺糟透了，我覺得我甚麼事都做不好...我只是...很需要你在身邊。」Corey抬起頭和Jim對上眼，Jim覺得他要哭了，又覺得，也許他早就在哭了，早在自己到之前，獨自一人，臉上笑著心裡卻是一團亂，一個人胡思亂想，用了個爛藉口才叫來自己。

Jim躺在Corey旁邊，將他攬到懷中，親了親他，然後懷裡的人才埋進自己胸口，又過了很久，才終於小聲地啜泣起來。Jim輕撫著Corey的髮絲，也偶爾抹去他頰上的淚珠。Jim對Corey說，他永遠不用藉故要買啤酒才見得到自己，尤其是在冰箱裡還有啤酒的時候。

Corey笑了，還是吸著鼻子，最後Corey在Jim的安撫下平靜下來，慢慢陷入沉睡。Jim聽著緩和地呼吸聲才放心地摟著他，也同樣睡去。他會在他身邊的，Jim意識淡去前這麼想，環住對方的手又收緊了些。至於Corey半夜突然醒來，開始邊喝啤酒邊寫他在夢中譜好曲子的歌，那又是另一個故事了。


End file.
